A pesar de mi pasado oscuro
by Mauxi Cullen O' shea
Summary: Un pasado muy oscuro para un chico de 17 años, esconderse tras esa apariencia de  nerd/friki es la forma de evadir la realidad. Pero a "ella" parece no importarle. ¿Podrá Edward superar su terrible pasado? y darle paso al... ¿amor? que Bella le brinda...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo **

Rayos! ¿Por qué esto me tenia que pasar a mi?, no le pudo pasar a Jasper, no!, el es normal, me tenia que pasar a mi, el maldito niño ñoño que todos molestan, santo Dios, es que si ella fuese como el resto, pero no, Isabella Swan no es como el resto, ella esta por encima de todos aquí, es linda, agradable, popular y amable, si, sobre todo amable, con decir que hasta me habla a mi, nadie más me hablar, bueno, nadie a excepción de Jasper y Rosalie, pero ellos son mis hermanos, es lógico que lo hagan, pero ella no, ¿Por qué me habla?, ¿Por qué me sonríe?, ¿Por qué coño es tan fácil enamorarse de ella?... Porque si, yo Edward Cullen Masen, ñoño/extraño/niño-Friki estoy completamente enamorado de Isabella Swan, o como prefiere que le digan Bella, mi hermosa Bella.

-¿Edward?, ¿otra vez aquí?.- Dijo esa voz, esa hermosa voz.- Veo que te sentaste en mi mesa.

-Ah? Que? Eh, si eh yo, este.- Quise decirle que si le molestaba mi presencia, podría cambiar de mesa, que no se molestara, que podría alejarme mil kilómetros de ella porque yo no era merecedor de compartir la silla con tan hermoso ángel, pero como siempre que estaba cerca de ella, las palabras se quedaban en mi garganta y era incapaz de decir una oración completa sin hacer el ridículo. – Si quieres me puedo mudar a otra mesa, no es necesario que te sientes conmigo.

-¿Que? Oh no, Edward, tranquilo, mira todas las mesas de la biblioteca están ocupadas. – Señalo con la mano el resto de la biblioteca. – Nos podemos sentar juntos, así me ayudas con la tarea de biología, la verdad es que con todo lo de la planificación del baile de halloween, el trabajo a que lo Newton y todo eso, no eh tenido mente para nada más.

Bella era muy aplicada en los estudios, siempre salía bien, a pesar de ser una de los populares, ella no era como ellos… Nadie era como ella.

-Eh? Si, yo explicarte biología, entiendo mucho yo.- ¿yo explicarte biología, entiendo mucho yo? ¿Que clase de descerebrado era?. –Quiero decir, siéntate.- Intente acomodar.

Al parecer mi fallo de comunicación para con ella le divirtió mucho, al bajar mi cabeza apenado, logre escuchar una suave y casi imperceptible risita melodiosa.

Levante la vista para verla y me regalo un sexy curvatura de labios a modo de sonrisa.

Si definitivamente el que bella se sentara hoy conmigo me ganaría unos cuantos golpes por parte de Mike y sus amigos, pero Bella bien lo valía.

Rayos!, ¿Qué estoy pensando? No!, no, no, no, no, no! Yo no podía permitirme pasar tiempo con Bella, no lo merecía, mi pasado no me dejaría, tal vez Mike fuera un completo estúpido, pero el era normal, un pasado normal, no como yo, por culpa de Anthony nada seria normal en mi nunca más, son mucho demonios, tal vez demasiados para un chico de solo 17 años, pero tendría que cargar yo solo con ellos, nadie más, mucho menos Bella, no lo merecía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologo **

Rayos! ¿Por qué esto me tenia que pasar a mi?, no le pudo pasar a Jasper, no!, el es normal, me tenia que pasar a mi, el maldito niño ñoño que todos molestan, santo Dios, es que si ella fuese como el resto, pero no, Isabella Swan no es como el resto, ella esta por encima de todos aquí, es linda, agradable, popular y amable, si, sobre todo amable, con decir que hasta me habla a mi, nadie más me hablar, bueno, nadie a excepción de Jasper y Rosalie, pero ellos son mis hermanos, es lógico que lo hagan, pero ella no, ¿Por qué me habla?, ¿Por qué me sonríe?, ¿Por qué coño es tan fácil enamorarse de ella?... Porque si, yo Edward Cullen Masen, ñoño/extraño/niño-Friki estoy completamente enamorado de Isabella Swan, o como prefiere que le digan Bella, mi hermosa Bella.

-¿Edward?, ¿otra vez aquí?.- Dijo esa voz, esa hermosa voz.- Veo que te sentaste en mi mesa.

-Ah? Que? Eh, si eh yo, este.- Quise decirle que si le molestaba mi presencia, podría cambiar de mesa, que no se molestara, que podría alejarme mil kilómetros de ella porque yo no era merecedor de compartir la silla con tan hermoso ángel, pero como siempre que estaba cerca de ella, las palabras se quedaban en mi garganta y era incapaz de decir una oración completa sin hacer el ridículo. – Si quieres me puedo mudar a otra mesa, no es necesario que te sientes conmigo.

-¿Que? Oh no, Edward, tranquilo, mira todas las mesas de la biblioteca están ocupadas. – Señalo con la mano el resto de la biblioteca. – Nos podemos sentar juntos, así me ayudas con la tarea de biología, la verdad es que con todo lo de la planificación del baile de halloween, el trabajo a que lo Newton y todo eso, no eh tenido mente para nada más.

Bella era muy aplicada en los estudios, siempre salía bien, a pesar de ser una de los populares, ella no era como ellos… Nadie era como ella.

-Eh? Si, yo explicarte biología, entiendo mucho yo.- ¿yo explicarte biología, entiendo mucho yo? ¿Que clase de descerebrado era?. –Quiero decir, siéntate.- Intente acomodar.

Al parecer mi fallo de comunicación para con ella le divirtió mucho, al bajar mi cabeza apenado, logre escuchar una suave y casi imperceptible risita melodiosa.

Levante la vista para verla y me regalo un sexy curvatura de labios a modo de sonrisa.

Si definitivamente el que bella se sentara hoy conmigo me ganaría unos cuantos golpes por parte de Mike y sus amigos, pero Bella bien lo valía.

Rayos!, ¿Qué estoy pensando? No!, no, no, no, no, no! Yo no podía permitirme pasar tiempo con Bella, no lo merecía, mi pasado no me dejaría, tal vez Mike fuera un completo estúpido, pero el era normal, un pasado normal, no como yo, por culpa de Anthony nada seria normal en mi nunca más, son mucho demonios, tal vez demasiados para un chico de solo 17 años, pero tendría que cargar yo solo con ellos, nadie más, mucho menos Bella, no lo merecía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 – Primer encuentro. <strong>

-Te amo mucho Edward.- Dijo ella acariciando mi mejilla. – Siempre te voy a amar.

-Yo también te amo Bella, no dejaré que nadie nos separe. – Dije acercándome para besarla.

Piiii, pipipipi, piiii, pipipipi…

-Estúpida alarma, rayos. – murmuré mientras aventaba el reloj despertador.

Nos mudamos hace ya tres meses a Forks, y tengo el mismo sueño desde que la vi, caminando por el pasillo de la escuela, tan bella, tan hermosa como siempre. Aunque siempre me despertaba antes del beso, a veces no sabia era por mala suerte, como hoy que me despertó el reloj, o porque mi mente no lograba poder imaginarse algo tan glorioso como un beso de la dulce Bella.

-Flash Back-

-Edward! Apúrate que vamos tarde y es nuestro primer día. – Dijo Rosalie con impaciencia. – Si no te apuras no podré cuadrar el horario y hacer la audición para las porristas.

-Rose, dudo que aquí halla porristas, papá dijo que era un pueblo muy humilde – Exclamo con algo de exasperación Jasper.- Por favor, compórtate.

Algunas veces no me explicaba como esos dos podían ser gemelos, eran tan diferentes uno del otro como el agua y el aceite, pero, a pesar de eso se llevaban muy bien, eran muy unidos. Jasper, era algo así como un adulto prematuro, claro en el buen sentido de la palabra, era responsable, de los chicos que sabían el valor de las cosa, por el contrario Rosalie era… Era tan ella, una chica muy inteligente, siempre sacaba las mejores notas, pero insistía en comportarse como una chica fresa y descerebrada…

Y yo, el menor de los "_hermanos_", no siempre fui como ahora, de niño era más abierto, pero _el, _me hizo lo que soy ahora. Inseguro, con miedo, débil… No queda nada de lo que fui en mí. Claro que solo era así con gente nueva, con mi mamá y mis "_hermanos_" era un poco más _abierto _por así decirlo, y con _papá _bueno, el me entendía, y eso así más difícil nuestra comunicación, no me gusta que sepan lo que pasé, lo que _estoy_ pasando, lo que _el_ me hizo pasar.

-Ya baje, estoy listo. – Dije, aunque, lo que menos me sintiera en ese momento fuese listo. – Bueno, una nueva escuela.

-Esta vez será diferente Ed.- Me aseguro Jasper.- Estaremos juntos.

-Exacto, no dejaremos que nada te pase. – Me animo Rose… Y esa era la peor parte, dañarles la vida también a ellos. – Somos _familia_, y la familia se ayuda.

-Gracias chicos, pero saben que no es necesario. – Les intenté hacer creer. – Me irá bien, igual a como me fue en Alaska.

-Edward.- dijo Rosalie en un tono que estaba entre lo mandón y lo cansado.- Allá no te fue nada bien.

-Claro que si.- Murmuré, sabia que no valía la pena insistir, Rose siempre ganaba.- Ahí nadie me molestaba, es más dudo que supieran que existía.

-Ahhhs, ¿Cuándo entenderás Edward? Me gustaría que tuvieras aunque sea un amigo. – Dijo, medio anhelante, medio suspirando.

Yo también quería amigos, más de lo que ellos creían, pero no podía, nadie merecía esta tortura. No era un ser humano malvado para hacer que alguien padeciera conmigo.

-Apúrense, si no caminan rápido nos agarrará la lluvia. – Dijo Jasper apretando el paso.

Me apuré, Jasper tenia razón, apenas entramos al edificio, empezaron a caer rápidamente un torrente de gotas de lluvia. En Forks, casi siempre estaba lloviendo, por eso, me gusto mudarme acá, no era como Alaska, que era un frío insoportablemente seco, no, aquí había mucha humedad. Me encantaba caminar debajo de la lluvia.

Llegamos a una pequeña oficina, era acogedora, cuando entramos una anciana regordeta y con rostro amable nos recibió.

-¡Hola!, ustedes deben ser los nuevos alumnos. – Era una afirmación. – Los que trasladaron de Alaska. Saben, no es común ver gente nueva aquí, y menos a mitad de año escolar, de hecho es segunda vez que sucede, esta mañana también llego la hija del jefe de policía Swan, es una chica tímida.- Nos miró, y dijo.- Oh, claro, los estoy retrasando, estos son sus planes de estudio. – Dijo entregándole a Jasper tres hojitas pequeñas.- Dos son para último año y esta de acá. – Dijo señalando una hoja de color azul.- es de segundo, ahí están todas las clases, los horarios, salones y nombres de los profesores que imparten cada cátedra.

-¿Y para inscribirse en los clubs?, verá es que quiero formar parte de las porristas. – Pregunto Rosalie.

- Oh querida, aquí en Forks no hay equipo de porristas, cuanto los siento. – Dijo la señora regordeta con sincera cara de arrepentimiento. – Pero también tenemos otros clubs que te pueden interesar, la lista está en el gimnasio y la puedes revisar e inscribirte en tus horas libres. – Ofreció.

Jasper y yo miramos a Rosalie con cara de "te dije", pero ella ya estaba mascullando un gracias y algo que sonó como "estúpido pueblo", cogió un horario y salió de la habitación. Jasper y yo nos miramos incómodos, y le dimos las gracias a la señora Cope, según pude leer en la identificación que reposaba en su pecho, para dirigirnos a nuestras clases, al comienzo de todo… Otra vez.

Llegué al salón dos, era Matemáticas con el señor Mccann, me hizo presentarme ante la clase, noté que varios chicos me miraban y se reían, no les preste atención, apenas terminó mi presentación me dirigí al último puesto. En un momento de la clases en el que yo no estaba prestando atención, el profesor se dirigió a mi me hizo una pregunta, era fácil, solo eran logaritmos, respondí con naturalidad, incluso le corregí un error al profesor, pero cuando este se dio la vuelta escuche claramente, aunque lo disimulaban con una tos, como decían "es un ñoño" y "perdedor".

La clase termino rápido, me quedé de último en el salón para terminar de recoger mis libros, noté que dos chicos también se quedaban de último a pesar que ya habían recogido todo, eso me alerto. Vamos era el primer día de clases, no podían meterse conmigo sin razón.

- Oye tu! Cerebrito. – Dijo uno de los chicos.- No entendí nada de los que dijo en profesor, pero veo que tu si, así que vas a hacer mi tarea para mañana.

-Mira Mike, no te escucho.- Le dijo el otro al que respondía al nombre de Mike. – Podríamos hacer que escuche.

-Mira tú! Idiota. – Dijo Mike agarrándome de la camisa, no vi en que momento llegó aquí. – Es contigo, toma. – Me entrego un cuaderno con rudeza. – Este es mi cuaderno. – Para mañana quiero todo listo. – Dijo al tiempo que me daba un puñetazo en el estomago. – Si no, te vendrán más como esos.

- Así se hace Mike, ven, apúrate, ¿Ya viste a la chica nueva? Es hermosa. – Dijo el otro.

-No la mires mucho Tyler. – Dijo Mike. – Es mía, yo la vi primero. – Dijo al tiempo que salía del salón.

Esperé un rato, agarre aire y salí… Fue en ese momento cuando la vi. Era hermosa, iba vestida con una camisa de algodón manga larga fina, unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban a su figura y unos converse blancos, tenía un hermoso cabello color marrón que le caía en cascada por su espalda, y unos hermosos ojos chocolate, no tenia ni una sola gota de maquillaje en su bello rostro de porcelana. Venía murmurando cosas para si, sonaban como "ese idiota" y "que se cree". Justo en es momento me miró, y me perdí en ese par de lagunas de chocolate, volteo la cara rápidamente, y yo me reprendí mentalmente por ser tan estúpido.

-Que rayos estoy pensando, nadie se fijaría en mí. – Me dije a mi mismo. – Y aunque así fuera, no puedo condenar a alguien a todo esto.

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Rayos, y desde ese momento no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. – Le dije a una de las tantas fotos de bella que tenía en mi celular.

* * *

><p>Chicas, gracias por leer. Espero RW.<br>También quería decirles que estoy buscando una BETA, es mi primera historia, y aunque la idea sea buena, tengo problemas de redacción. Si alguien esta interesada. Mi twitter es MauxiSira (pegado) me pueden dejar un DM aquí o también, mi correo es rebelde_maria_1990 hotmail . com (todo pegado).

Como es mi primera historia, sus rw son lo fundamental para ayudarme a seguir e ir mejorando. GRACIAS!


End file.
